


Fizzle

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: ??????, Gen, I literally don't know what to tag this, References to the Hindenburg????, The rating is because I swear in the notes and am paranoid, sure why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: It was just not Roy's day, was it?Roy's alchemy is having problems, but it definitely isn't him.
Series: FMA Sky AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Kudos: 34





	Fizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet! Second part! The first one I had to do minimum research for.

It was a very bad day for Roy Mustang.

No matter how hard he tried his flame alchemy would not work.

Every-time he snapped his fingers, flames would appear for a split second before dissolving into sparks and disappearing.

This, of course, led to quite a lot of teasing from his fellow soldiers.

The Lieutenant Colonel sat at his desk and, for once, attempted to focus on paperwork, a pathetic attempt to ignore the issue entirely.

“Huh, that’s new.”

Mustang looked up from the form he was meant to look over. Something regarding an incident involving a man causing a panic while testing an invention of his, some kind of balloon full of hydrogen with a basket that was meant travel through the air. A disaster waiting to happen, in his opinion.

Havoc had an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a lighter in hand, clicking it on repeatedly. Whenever he clicked, a small flame would flicker in for a short moment, before flickering out into sparks.

“Must be low on oil.”

If it were any other day, Mustang would have agreed. But when the fact that his alchemy was suffering a similar problem was taken into consideration, it was a whole different story.

Meanwhile, all over Amestris, every candle and oil lamp flickered out into sparks in complete unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Did I make it so the zeppelin was invented early? Absolutely. What I didn’t show was the Hindenburg going up into the air earlier as well and just fucking exploding. That's morbid, oops.


End file.
